She remembers
by Thenobledonna
Summary: It had taken a few years for Donna Noble to recall The Doctor. It's a sudden recollection, but the skinny man soon becomes present in her memories.


**A Ten/Donna fan fiction. I, in no way what so ever own any of these characters. This story is complete fiction and for fun. I mean no offense to anyone who may read it. I realise in reality ( or as realistic as Doctor Who could be ) I realise Donna can't remember The Doctor but I thought it would be fun to try and bring her back. I hope you all enjoy.**

_It had been three years since The Doctor was forced to erase Donna Noble's memory of him. It had been perhaps one of the most heart-breaking things the Time Lord had ever had to do, and it hurt him to know he no longer had his best friend there to make him laugh or to tease him, but he did it out of kindness and saved her life. If Donna ever remembered The Doctor than her mind would burn and she'd suffer death. The Doctor was convinced that would happen._

Donna had married shortly after arriving home from her travelling with The Doctor, and because she didn't have the wonderful memories of her time travelling, nothing seemed to get in the way of her leading an average life. The marriage lasted two years, and Donna was soon forced to move back in with her mother, much to her dislike. It was the same old thing. Sylvia would pick out all of Donna's flaws and bring them up in almost every conversation, resulting in Donna coming up with some witty remark to shut the woman up. However, something seemed out of place. The red head didn't know what it was, but things at home didn't seem the same. Her granddad was acting peculiar, and she couldn't seem to figure out why. It was every time he looked at her, that same sort of pity shimmered within both of his eyes, and it made Donna feel slightly uncomfortable. She'd never been pitied before, not by her granddad, and she was left wondering why he was showing her such an emotion. Half of her assumed it was because of her marriage failing, but she wasn't upset about it, so she didn't see the point in anyone paying her any sympathy. She was made of rock, and everyone knew that. Donna wasn't the type to wallow in self-pity.

-  
>It wasn't until one day that Donna realised she'd been having the same dream every night for one week. It was an unusual dream about a skinny man and a blue box, and Donna always woke with a headache. She convinced herself that the dream was triggered by something she had watched, the unusual storyline behind it seeming impossible. It was <em>always<em> the same. The skinny man would park the blue box outside and enter her home as if he was no stranger. He'd be talking with her grandfather until Donna came downstairs, and then he'd look at her, repeating those two words "She remembers." Each time, it would be the same routine, and each time she would wake up with a headache. The male never seemed to say his name in the dream, and it wasn't until the Friday, after a week full of the same dream, that Donna had begun to recall one name. 'The Doctor'. Everything was happening so quickly, the dreams, the recollection of the name, and soon came the flashbacks. A large, red spider like creature, little fat blobs, Pompeii… the images kept appearing in her head, causing her to confide in her granddad.  
>He was at his usual spot on the hill, looking up to the stars through his telescope. Donna had brought up a flask of hot coffee, and she smiled warmly towards the older man. "I brought you some coffee, Gramps." Her tone was soft, and she soon knelt herself beside him, placing the flask on the grass below them. "I wanted to ask you something- D-Do you know anyone called 'The Doctor'? It's just, I keep seeing things. A skinny man with this old fashioned blue police box, and I don't know who he is. I mean, I feel as though I know him but I don't remember who he is…" Her voice broke off as she looked to her granddad, his eyes wide with shock as she mentioned the name. "Don't say that name, Donna." His words were used as a form of protection. He was aware that if Donna was to remember The Doctor, it would be fatal. The Doctor had said so, and Wilfred had kept his word by promising he would protect her. "You mustn't say that name." Donna raised her brow, her lips forming a slight pout and she shook her head. "Gramps, I keep having this dream. It's been happening since Monday. The man pulls up outside our house, he comes in as if he owns the place and he's talking to you. I come down the stairs and he looks at me, this sort of, sorrow in his eyes and he repeats these words. It's the same every night. 'She remembers'. That's all he says to me, and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to be remembering." Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, although she kept her tone as soft and as calm as she could. "How do you feel?" Wilf asked her, and Donna shrugged. "I wake up with a small headache, but it soon goes. Why?" He shook his head and let his lips slide into a small, although slightly cautious smile. "It's okay. You remember. You remember The Doctor. He said you'd die, but you haven't." Donna looked to him with slight confusion but soon smiled for herself. "I-I do. I remember The Doctor. Christmas… 2006, The Racnoss. I was getting married and I-I appeared in his blue box. And then we met again, at the Adipose industry. People were turning into little blobs of fat and- and then he was there, and I went with him. We went to Pompeii… and, and then we went to this planet. This planet with these little…" She made a gesture under her chin, her fingers wriggling as if to mimic the creature. "Well, I say little, they were human sized… they were… They were Oods-"Donna broke off and found herself crying, her eyes wet with tears that only proved her happiness. "Why am I only remembering this now?" Wilfred was watching her and he placed a reassuring hand on her back, patting her gently. "I don't know, Donna. I've been out here every night, trying to find that Doctor of yours. I haven't seen him again yet, but if I do, I'll shout you. Like you told me once before, I'll shout you."<p> 


End file.
